Dancing In The Dark
by BlackRobin7
Summary: Prince Poppy heard a rumor about who's been working after hours in a hidden away nightclub where everything goes.


I Own Nothing! This is also my first SMUT ever so you have been warned how bad this might be. Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

The dark, mossy streets were shadowed by towering flowers that grew alongside the empty marketplace and daily karaoke stages. Prince Poppy shivered as a stray breeze caught the hairs on the back of his neck, he could barely believe that he was about to go through with this. While others enjoyed the after-hours nightclub that raged on in underground toadstool caverns, this was the one party that he actually went out of his way to avoid.

But he heard a rumor, actually not even a rumor. Just a passing remark that froze and burned his blood in all the right and wrong places. He wanted to know if it was true.

He NEEDED to know.

Deep vibrations of an unseen band lead him to the entrance of the establishment, though he passed that and kept on walking to the not so well known back door. A rattled knock and an exchange of a password, and he was in.

"Don't see you here often Your Majesty, looking for something special?" The Princes eyes wondered around the long hallway he was being leads through, knowing that his guide already knew what room he was planning to stop at.

"First time actually, and um…more like "Someone" special tonight, thinks" The glittery Troll giggled and nodded her head. A slight knowing smile that you could swear knew your future dancing on her lips. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. Your secrets safe with me". With a wink, she held up her keys and rattled them before stopping at their destination. A curvy blue door that she expertly unlocked swung open to revile a presidential sized suite, with a ring of cushy booth seats surrounding a fluffy stage with a pool in the center.

Poppy took a step in and failed to suppress a shiver from crawling up his spine. "Your dancer will be with you in a moment or two, your majesty. Feel more than free to make yourself comfortable. There's a music and lighting remote on the seats, and a complementary ice bucket with drinks and a few other things you might find useful during your stay. Enjoy!" and with that, the Prince was left to his thoughts.

"Why am I doing this" He debated with himself. "How am I doing this? She's never going to talk to me again after tonight". Poppy paced the carpeted floor, letting insecurity's he didn't even know he had build in his head. "Maybe she'll be glad, maybe this will be the beginning of something more than this right now. Oh man, does my breath stink!? I knew I should have chewed another Mint leaf before heading down h-Wait Is there green in my teeth!?" After a lightning fast once over he concluded that his teeth were just as white and round as always. Before the nervous Prince could think of anything else to worry about, the door clicked open.

Under a hooded silk robe, the girl he had scheduled a whole night with toed herself into the fuzzy

and cool room, making it plainly obvious to Poppy that she knew just who it was that she had been assigned to.

Poppy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Branch". He gasped out her name like a prayer, and while it shook her to her core, she hid it well. She was a professional after all, and she was going to grit her teeth and make it through the night without breaking down if it was the last thing she ever did.

Branch took as large breath the lifted her gaze to the prices dazed ones." What is it that you would like for me to call you tonight?"

Poppy gulped, and he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the grey trolls, lightly clothed form. "Uh, J-Just Poppy". Branch nodded her head "And Poppy, what is my name for tonight?" Poppy could feel his knees threating to give out, so he quickly rested down on the padded open booth. "Branch, your Branch tonight, uh…Branch".

Branch nodded slowly again, nearly suffocating from the tension in that air. The two spent a good minute waiting for the other to make the next move.

Prince Poppy coughed, not used to being the speechless one. "So, h-how do you want to start?" Branch glared at the floor as if it was the cause of all her misfortunes "That's up to you. Tonight is all about you".

With a startling rush of energy, Poppy set his plan into motion. He's dreamed about something along these lines happening between the two for so long. So when the thought caught wind of the chance, there was no going back.

"Branch, *Deep breath* I want you to give me a lap Dance". Branch expected it, she's done it dozens of times before to drunk Trolls who were lazy tippers, so she allowed her body to go on auto pilot for a bit. Her legs crossed the room to where her Prince was lounging, and the grey troll reached over him to grab a hold of the remote, which earned a hiss of anticipation from the pink man's tongue. Slowly, she dimed the lights, and knowing Poppy, Branch handed him the remote to choose the song that she would be dancing too.

Poppy fumbled and nearly dropped it before clicking the first song that peeked interest. He would have been fine without the music and just Branch, nut something told him that that might not go over so well.

" _On My Waist, through my hair…"_ Played over the hidden speakers, which was Branches que to sell her dignity once again, and she got on her knees _"Think about it when you touch me there…"_ Slowly, she ran her hands up his thighs, fingers tingling as she came to terms that she was actually doing this. _"Close my eyes, here you are…"_ Poppy's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of her hands being so very, VERY close to where he wanted them to go one day. _"All alone dancing in the dark…"_ Branch raised herself up, earning a disapproving growl when she took her warm and away from him. But that didn't last long, before the Prince could verbally complain, Branch softly lowered her ass onto his lap.

Poppy gasped for breath, quickly and firming placing his hands on her soft waist. Silently begging for her to move, but never leave. She complied by softy grinding her hips into his to the beat of the music. Gradually, she increased pressure, and when a partially fast rhythm started, she bounced on him in a way that nearly had Poppy empty himself then and there.

In a flash, she spun around. Firmly grasping his hips with her thighs as she continued to grind into the Prince. It's a regular step in her rhythm, so she didn't think to much about it, but now that she has to maintain eye contact with Poppy, she kind of wished she had attempted to leave that part out.

Poppy on the other hand, dug his fingers into Branches hair and massaged her scalp. After a while he decided to pay closer attention to Branches wardrobe. Soft, silky, and when brushed aside…Naked. She was completely naked underneath. Absolutely nothing but pure, 100%, beautifully grey Branch. After realizing that, a part of him woke up.

Poppy snatched the remote from where it had been discarded and shut off the music, he painfully plucked Branch up off of him, ending her dance and proceeded to carry her bridal style to the large bed deep within the room.

After a second of questioning what had just happened, Branch realized just where Poppy was taking her, and she was scared. While Branch had done more than a few things in her history of working in the caves, Poppy was the first customer to ever ask for her specifically. And not only ask for a private show, but for a whole night of whatever they wanted, and given who it was, she couldn't exactly refuse the offer, even if she wanted to. Poppy gingerly laid Branch on top of the king sized bed and wasted no time in striping down to his boxers before climbing in alongside the barely covered girl.

To Branches surprise, instead of crawling on top of her and having his way, like she expected. Poppy opened up the layers of velvety sheets and pulled her under with him. He held her to his chest like a life line, as if he was ready to protect her from the world that he has yet to completely realize he helped create.

He didn't remove her robe, or lift it up for him to enter her. He didn't even ask her to grind on him. No, Poppy realized what he wanted that night, he wanted to hold Branch as if it was the last think he would ever do. He wanted to hug, cuddle, and snuggle with the reserved troll more than anything at that moment.

"Poppy? What are yo-" "Shhhh shhh shhhhh…" Poppy whispered, placing a soft kiss to her lips which ignited a flam of blush that she would have been able to explain after what she had just done. "This is what I want tonight".


End file.
